Can We Just Say I Do
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: <html><head></head>It's Rip and Caraline's wedding! Join the Slinger and Skychaser families on this week of amazement and hilarity! Just a one-shot series of family events that vary from the proposal to a cake war!</html>


Rip was freaking out.

He had "made" a cake for his girlfriend, Caraline Skychaser. Being a racer, he had no experience in the region, but with some help from their son, Razor (and a cookbook), the two had successfully made a cake.

Surprisingly enough, Rip was good at decorating the cake. He presented the treat at dinner and cut Caraline a slice.

The racer nearly jumped for joy when the Australian secret agent found the ring inside.

Caraline accepted immediately and Razor took a picture of the new fiancée and fiancé. (Yes, there is a difference)

And now, it was a week before their wedding and Rip was freaking out.

"No! No! No!"

Rip still trying to get a ring bearer and a flower girl, his little brother being to shy and cousin being allergic to flowers.

Skull made contact with wood and paper with a loud *THUNK*.

Caraline had peeked in to see what was happening and smiled a little when she saw her fiancé.

"Rippa? What's the problem, mate?"

Rip didn't even look up.

"I'm a very confused and frustrated jetpacker right now!"

Caraline chuckled a little and walked over. She, being a well-trained secret agent, slid underneath him and into his lap. She pushed him up into a sitting position, her straddling him.

Though even they've been together for years now, Rip still blushed during moments like this.

"C-Carrie!"

She shushed him, putting her finger to his lips.

"I'll be shutting up now."

"Now, that you're calm, what's the problem, Rippa?"

"I can't find a ring bearer or a flower girl."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Razor can be the ring bearer and my little cousin can be the flower girl."

*click*

"I feel...so stupid right now."

"That just makes me feel smart."

The two chuckled and touched foreheads, engaging in a kiss.

"Uh..."

Their eyes snapped open to see Razor standing in the doorway, holding the Wii U Gamepad.

Rip and Caraline looked at their son, then at each other, then at their son again.

"...Yeah. You keep on...doing what you're doing there. Mum and...Da."

Razor walked away, his audible gags being heard. The adults looked at each other again, shrugged, and continued kissing.

* * *

><p>Caraline groaned as she had to stand still. Her sister, Olivia, purposely pricked her with the pin needle.<p>

"Ow!"

"Ya want to get married, sis! Ya can't whine about it!"

"Whatever, ya kookaburra."

"Don't call me a kookaburra!"

"You want me to lie?"

The two growled at each other before bursting out laughing. Their other sister, Emily, stopped her sewing to nudge her sister.

"What do ya see in that croc anyway? He's not exactly a beaut."

That comment got Emily a thwack to the back of the head. She yelped in pains be rubbed the spot wear Caraline hit her.

"He may not be a thylacine, he's at least a cockatoo!"

They all burst out laughing from the family joke.

"But in all seriousness, I think the most appealing thing about him would be that he's committed to what he loves."

"Racing?"

This time, Olivia received the slap to the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"No, not racing! His family!"

"That makes much more sense."

Caraline chucked and shook her head.

"Whatever. Just this beauty of a dress done so I can leave."

"Alright fine."

The sisters returned to the sewing, when knocks emitted from the door.

"Who is it," Olivia asked, slowly pulling a machete from the closet.

"Ripslinger!"

"Oh."

Olivia huffed as she threw the machete back inside the closet.

The door started to open, but was shut by Charlotte, the mother of Rip.

"What gives, mom?"

"Everyone knows it's not proper for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

Caraline and Rip both groaned and responded at the same time.

"You can't be serious! That is so unfair! You can't do that to me! That's I'm going to marry soon!"

The Skychasers stifled laughs and giggles at the couples outbursts.

"Those two are perfect for each other."

Rip growled but sighed not long after.

"Fine! But I get the first slice of cake afterwards!"

"Alright, "Rippa"!"

"Only Carrie is allowed to call me that!"

The women laughed as they heard Rip stomp away.

Charlotte leaned against the door, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She smiled as she looked at her dressy soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"I agree with your sisters. What do you see in my son?"

* * *

><p>Rip stomped down the hallway, being stopped by his brother, Slash.<p>

"Easy there, Rip! What's got you so riled up?"

"I wanted to see Carrie before the wedding tomorrow, but her family wouldn't let me!"

"That is customar-"

Slash cut off his sentence when saw Rip's annoyed face.

"But let's not talk about that! Let's talk about your suit!"

"What's wrong with my suit?"

"It's currently a jumpsuit."

"Oh."

"But not to worry!"

Slash put his arm around his brothers shoulder and began leading him down the hall. They stopped in front of a door, Slash resting his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

Slash smiled brightly as he pushed open the door.

"That's my suit?"

The suit was black, as a Slinger family tradition, but it had a few "Rip" touches.

It had flame patterns going down the shoulders and green and black checkers going down from his shin to his ankle. It was even set with his gloves and goggles!

"Guys! This is amazing!"

Rip ran over to it, looking over the dressy garment. He picked up his gloves and set them on the table.

"What's the problem?"

"I wanna hold her hands for real."

Caraline's dad, Ty, gave Rip a hardy pat on the back.

"I can respect that, Rip. It takes a true man to admit such a thing about his lady. In front of her dad no less."

Blush spread over Rip's nose and cheeks as Ty and his brothers laughed.

"Shut it, Slash and Strike! You're just jealous cause I'm getting married first! And to quite a beautiful Aussie girl no less."

The blush on Rip's face got deeper when he realized what he said. The men in the room were holding back laughs.

"You will all wait until I have left and taken five steps away from the door. Then you can all laugh."

They nodded and watched as Rip walked out. They listened for his steps, counting to five before busting out laughing.

* * *

><p>Today's the day!<p>

Rip was already standing at the altar, looking cool but freaking out on the inside.

And the fact that the press got wind of the wedding was no help!

Camera sat everywhere around the church, not to me took reporters shoving microphones in his face.

"Mr. Slinger, are you nervous?"

"Why did you guys have a kid before getting married?"

"How much did the ring cost?"

The reporters were hoisted up and carried away by the men on both sides of the family each time.

"Here comes the bride everyone!"

Caraline's little cousin, Olive, threw rose petals everywhere as she was followed by none other than Caraline herself.

And Rip's blue-green eyes marveled at her.

She wore a mostly dress, the white accompanied by black swirls and sparkles. The top was black, even the sleeves. The veil, however, was white and covered Caraline's beautiful face. She held a bouquet of white and black roses, a red one hidden the middle.

She smiled at Rip, who winked at her.

"We are gathered here today to join this young man and this young woman in holy matrimony."

"Oh, just kiss already!"

The crowd went into soft laughter from the outburst, the priest calming them down.

"Alright, we'll hurry along. Rip Quince Slinger, do you take Caraline Dakota Skychaser to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rip turned to Caraline with tears in his eyes.

"I do."

"And do you, Caraline Dakota Skychaser, take Rip Quince Slinger to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Razor speed-walked up with the rings. He bowed as the adults each took a ring and slid it on the others finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Rip flipped up the veil and stared at Caraline for a few seconds.

Before yanking her by her waist to meet his lips with hers.

The Aussie didn't complain, but simply returned the kiss. The crowd up roared with cheers as reporters turned toward cameras.

Caraline got on Rip's shoulders, whistling. The crowd faced her instantly.

She held up the bouquet.

"Who's next?"

Ladies filed of from the benches to try and catch the flowers. Rip turned them around and Caraline gave a hardy toss over her shoulder.

Shouts of, "It's mine!," and, "Get out of the way!," rang out.

But it was somehow Razor who caught it.

"How the?!"

The new-weds giggled at their sons confusion.

"Hurry up and find this boy a sheila! I'm gonna be there for my grandsons wedding too!"

The crowd laughed and cheered as Rip and Caraline kissed again.

"Who wants cake", Rip yelled when they broke apart.

"I do!"

People scrambled over to the giant chocolate strawberry cake.

"Hold it!"

"We all agreed Rippa gets first slice!"

"That's right."

The racer puffed out his chest and cut his slice. He raised it to his face to taste it.

"Oops!"

Caraline "accidentally" leaned down on the back of his head, smashing his face into his cake. The crowd, once again, held back giggles and laughs.

Rip rose up, shaking frosting from his face.

"That's how you wanna play it, Skychaser?"

He wiped the cake from his eyes and pulled down his goggles.

"Let's dance."

Rip took a handful of cake and chucked it right at Caraline's face. It smashed on-point exactly!

Caraline wiped cake from her eyes this time. She held out her hand, her goggles being placed him them. She fixed the to her like before turning to her husband.

"You are so on!"

And so a cake war began!

Rip and Caraline teamed up eventually, branding most of the attendees. The only time they got caught was when Razor, Emily, and Olivia worked together to hit them.

By now, most of the guest were head to two in strawberry frosting and chocolate cake.

Rip and Caraline looked at each in the limo, laughing like all get out.

"You look ridiculous!"

"Speak for ya-self, Rippa!"

The two chuckled once more before poking their heads out of the sun-roof and waving at their families.

"Good luck!"

Razor jumped on Ty's shoulders.

"I want a baby sister!"

"Razor!"

"What?"

The crowd laughed once more time.

The newly-weds laughed too before turning to each other.

Rip cupped Caraline's face, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And they kissed as they rode off into the sunset.


End file.
